


Raising a family

by Memi2501



Series: Personal [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising a family is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising a family

**Author's Note:**

> This is no fanfiction but rather an original work of mine

“Morning preparations are always a hassle,” she grumbled to her companion as they carried the breakfast trays to the family. The man snickered but said nothing as they walked side by side with the trays loaded with fruit, cereal, coffee and tea. “You should take your job more seriously, Bran. It’s not easy to raise a family.”

“You can accuse me of many things, Enid, but slacking off is not one of them. You are just jealous because they like my singing better,” Bran teased, his icy eyes twinkling with amusement. Enid huffed and looked away. They walked in silence for a few minutes, the sound of their steps and the chinking of the cups mingled with the tweeting of birds filled the space between them.

It was not that Enid hated  her job ; she loved it, in fact. But raising a family was hard sometimes. Enid sighed as they placed the trays on the stone surface. They had prepared the family’s favourite breakfast. For the father, Enid had prepared a cup of black coffee with some bread and butter and for the mother, a steamy cup of jasmine tea with eggs and bacon. For the two children, Bran had fresh orange juice with pancakes, the golden syrup dropping slowly onto the plates. They carefully placed the  meal  next to each member of the family and took a few steps back. The sunlight filtered through the window, bathing the room in a warm, yellow gleam. They were resting peacefully and Enid felt a pang of guilt for having to wake them up, but this was their job. “ _Raising a family is hard,_ ” she thought as she turned to her brother and helped him with his clothes, making sure everything was in place. She checked for dust specks, wrinkles and even ran her slender fingers through his hair, combing it into place. “Perfect.” She smiled. “You may start now.”

Bran nodded and cleared his throat. It was time to r ou se the family from their peaceful slumber. He started singing softly in a language long forgotten. His voice was deep as the earth and warm as the fire, just like their father’s. Wh en he taught that song to Bran, he  had  also taught h is daughter to dance to the allegro tune. Her body drifted like the sea, flu idly gracefully, around the room chanting sporadically in time with her brother.

For a few minutes, nothing happened.

The father was the first to wake up. He sat on the cold, hard bed, his eyes unfocused as he absent-mindedly scratched the back of his head. He took the steamy cup of coffee and downed it in one gulp, staining his clothes and the dusty floor. Soon after, the mother opened her dull eyes and threaded her bony fingers through her thin hair, she also drank her tea  up  in one rigid motion, not minding the scalding water in the least. Next to her, the children,  who rose at the same time, were the first ones to leave their tattered, wooden beds and reach for their favourite breakfast,  which they had missed for a long, long time.

Bran and Enid smiled as they saw the family rise, ready to follow the siblings’ instructions. They stopped the dancing and the chanting. They had succeeded. Their own father would be so proud of them. Together, they  had  managed to do what he  had  never  never accomplished . “ _Raising a family is hard,_ ” their father had said.

“ _Unless they are buried next to each other,_ ” Enid Yates added.


End file.
